drunk_heroes_of_valhallafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sagramor le Marchant
1. Imię: Sagramorthumb|372px 2. Tytuł/przydomek: Sir 3. Nazwisko: le Marchant 4. Rasa: Człowiek 5. Pochodzenie: Kul Tiras 6. Klasa: Fabularna - Rycerz Śmierci 2.5 generacji Mechaniczna – Rycerz Śmierci 7. Wiek: 47 8. Profesje: brak 9. Sława: Raczej nielubiany. Nie ufają mu nawet w Acherus. Dlatego raczej unika większych skupisk ludzi, a jeśli już musi się tam udać, to chowa twarz pod kapturem. 10. Przynależność: Hebanowe Ostrze 11.Znana Rodzina: Matka zmarła na zawał, Ojciec – Godric le Marchant - baron w Kul Tiras, starsza siostra – Marlenne le Marchant – żywa, młodszy brat – Olivier le Marchant – żywy 12. Status: ŻYWY ( Tak, jest żywym rycerzem śmierci. ) 13.Płeć: Mężczyzna 14. Historia: Sagramor urodził się jako syn i dziedzic barona w Kul Tiras. Przez pierwsze lata życia odbierał należyte wykształcenie. Bardzo dobrze szła mu szermierka. Stawiał nie tylko na siłę ataku, ale też na odpowiednią technikę. Gdy osiągnął dorosłość, nie mógł już usiedzieć w wyspiarskim państwie i wyruszył na kontynent. Tam chciał zdobyć doświadczenie i chwałę. Gdy Sagramor miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, rozpoczęła się Druga Wojna. Zasłużył się tam w bojach i został pasowany na rycerza. Przez paręnaście lat podróżował po całych Wschodnich Królestwach szukając chwały. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzał ojca i pomagał mu w jego interesach. Był wtedy pełen wiary w rycerskie ideały. Jakieś dwa lata przed wybuchem Trzeciej Wojny, już bardziej cyniczny Sagramor zatrzymał się u zubożałego hrabiostwa Alterackiego. Chcieli go wykorzystać do swoich planów, żeniąc go ze swoją trochę szaloną kuzynką – Drusillą van Sagath. Rycerz próbował swoich sił, jednak otrzymywał głównie zimną obojętność. Pewnego dnia zmieniła jednak zdanie. Coś w rycerzu się jej spodobało i wyjawiła mu swoje mroczne sekrety. Przerażony Sagramor uciekł. Udał się przez góry Alterac do Strahnbradu. Przyłączył się wtedy do księcia Arthasa. Zmęczony wieloma latami walk, zamierzał udać się na spoczynek i zająć się sprawami ojca od razu po końcu kampanii lordaerońskiego księcia. Gdy zobaczył potęgę Plagi, zaimponowało mu to. Po Hearthglen zaczął wątpić w sens walki z nią. Przyłączył się do Kultu Potępionych. Gdy dowiedziała się o tym jego matka, zmarła na zawał, a ojciec go wydziedziczył. Chcąc zachować dobre imię rodziny, nasyłał zabójców na rycerza, których z łatwością eliminował. Nie był na początku zbyt pożyteczny. Jednak po zniszczeniu Lordaeronu spotkał znajomą osobę – Drusillę. Trzeba było dokładnego spojrzenia aby dostrzec że jest martwa. Okazało się, że ludność odkryła że para się ona nekromancją, ale została wskrzeszona przez Kult, a potem awansowała w jego szeregach. Była rycerzem śmierci. Dostrzegła w Sagramorze potencjał i zaczęła go uczyć. Po półtora roku nauki, zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Musiał wtedy unikać śmierci z ręki Srebrnego Świtu, ale po paru miesiącach udało się mu dotrzeć do Acherus, gdzie kontynuował szkolenie. Uczestniczył potem w wojnie przeciwko Szkarłatnej Krucjacie. Po bitwie o Kaplicę Światła Nadziei, zaczął żałować że nie zajął się sprawami ojca. Potem opanował się i przestał użalać się nad sobą. Przysiągł sobie jedno – przyczyni się do upadku króla Lisza. „We are driven by a single purpose… - Retribution… ” – Darion Mograine 15.Charakter: Dwadzieścia pięć lat walki, służba w Kulcie Potępionych i udział w masakrach w Lordaeronie odcisnęły piętno na charakterze Sagramora. Jest zimny i bezlitosny. Jest zwolennikiem zasady „Cel uświęca środki”. Jest też zgorzkniały. Rzadko się odzywa, ale raczej nie należy do najmilszych rozmówców. Od urodzenia był ambitny. Jednak z jakiejś przyczyny ma w głowie zakodowane pewne ideały rycerskie i konwenanse dworskie. Niechętnie oszukuje, chyba że jest to konieczne. W kontaktach innych jest odrobinę wyniosły i chłodno uprzejmy. Obrazy, jeśli już wydobywają się z jego ust, są dobrze ukryte i raczej wyszukane. 16. Ciekawostki: 17. Sagramor nie należy do najmłodszych osób, chociaż nie odbiło się na nim to aż tak bardzo. Włosy i broda, kiedyś barwy ciemnoblond i starannie uczesane, teraz są całkiem siwe i niezadbane. Jego rysy twarzy są ostre, co podkreśla lekko orli nos. W oczach ma charakterystyczny zimno błękitny blask, jednak jest on raczej blady, co pozwala na zobaczenie jego prawdziwych ciemnoszarych oczu. Skórę ma nienaturalnie bladą. Jest wysoki a także, wbrew pozorom, silny. Kategoria:Karty Postaci